Lololó y Lalalá
|habilidad = Ninguna |categoría = Mini-Jefes Jefes }} Lololó y Lalalá son dos jefes que aparecen en Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra y Kirby's Blowout Blast. Adicionalmente, aparecen en el minijuego Kirby Brawlball en Kirby Mass Attack y también hacen aparición en un escenario de batalla de Kirby Fighters Deluxe. Apariciones Kirby's Dream Land Lololó y Lalalá son los jefes del segundo nivel del juego, Castillo Lololo. Al principio, Lololó aparecerá durante la mitad del nivel como un mini-jefe, saliendo desde puertas para arrojarle cajas a Kirby. Posteriormente, Kirby se enfrenta a Lololó y Lalalá juntos. El escenario donde Kirby se enfrenta a estos personajes consiste en una habitación con cuatro pisos. A los lados, se encuentran unas entradas (a las cuales Kirby no puede acceder), desde las cuales salen Lololó y Lalalá, empujando cajas, las cuales Kirby debe inhalar y escupir de vuelta para atacar. Una vez el jugador los derrote a los dos, la batalla habrá terminado. Durante el Modo Extra, Lololó y Lalalá se moverán a una mayor velocidad. Adicionalmente, Lololó intentará atacar usando Gordos en su aparición como mini-jefe. Kirby Super Star (Ultra) Lololó y Lalalá regresan como los segundos jefes del modo Brisa Primaveral. Debido a que éste es una recreación de Kirby's Dream Land, cumplen la misma función que en dicho juego, solo que Lololó no aparecerá como minijefe y son enfrentados en las Islas Flotantes, debido a la eliminación del Castillo Lololo. La batalla es igual a la original, con la diferencia de que el escenario ahora tiene solo tres pisos y Lololó y Lalalá intentarán atacar usando Gordos. Lololó y Lalalá también aparecen en el modo La venganza del Rey en Kirby Super Star Ultra como Lololó y Lalalá vengadores. Si bien la batalla es básicamente la misma, la dificultad ha incrementado, siendo los personajes más rápidos. Adicionalmente, los Gordos aparecerán solos en ocasiones. El escenario también ha cambiado, teniendo cuatro pisos como sucedía en el juego original. Kirby Fighters Deluxe En un escenario aparecen y cumplen su papel de empujar bloques mientras los Kirbys luchan entre ellos, se los puede derrotar. Kirby Blowout Blast También hacen aparición en este juego como jefes, primero nos enfrentamos a Lololo y Lololo Vengador, de ahí a Lololo y Lalala y sus formas vengadoras, después de derrotarlos los podremos ver en los créditos después de derrotar a Dedede Enmascarado. En el anime En el Anime son compañeros de Kirby en un episodio de carrera ellos fueron los anunciantes. En uno de los episodios,se revela que ellos eran un solo ser, una pequeña criatura de la estrella pop llamado Fofa que era morada y tenía un mechón rubio, también se revela que Slice and Splice los dividió en dos criaturas que son las de ahora. Eggerland La apariencia de Lololó y Lalalá se basa en personajes de juegos anteriores, también eran llamados Lolo y Lala de la serie de HAL Eggerland. El concepto original de los personajes en el primer titulo, Eggerland Mystery para la MSX en 1985 se ve diferente a sus apariciones en Kirby ahora, pero su apariencia cambió sutilmente a lo largo de la historia de la serie Eggerland 'hasta el título final Revival! Eggerland para Windows en 1996, con los personajes de pérdida de cabello en la cabeza (observados en Boxart cierto sólo en japonés), ganando su cola rechoncha y guantes blancos de marca, hasta el punto en que el parecido es asombroso. Para poner la escala de tiempo en perspectiva, Lololo y Lalala primero se presentan en el castillo Lololo de Kirby's Dream Land, lanzado en 1992 para el Game Boy (en la serie Kirby). En la serie Eggerland, el valor principal es en el Edén Land, nombrado por el Rey Eden, antepasado aparente del King Egger. Lolo es el protagonista azul perpetuamente tratando de salvar a Lala, la realeza del Edén Land. Lala es un personaje jugable en Adventures of Lolo 3, el único título en el que no se encuentra secuestrada. Al parecer tuvieron un hijo llamado Lulu (más pequeño, de color amarillo) en Lolo's Great Adventure en 1994. La motivación principal del King Egger por su maldad es su envidia por la belleza de Eden Land. Artwork Artwork Lololo y Lalala (KDL).png|Kirby's Dream Land Artwork Lololo y Lalala (KSSU).png|Kirby Super Star Artwork Lololo y Lalala.png|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Artwork Lololo y Lalala 2.png|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Vídeos Archivo:Kirby Superstar Lololo & Lalala|Vs Lololó y Lalalá en Kirby Super Star File:Evolution of Lololo & Lalala Battles in Kirby games (1992 - 2017)|En este vídeo podrás ver la evolución de las batallas contra Lololo y Lalala desde Kirby's Dream Land hasta Kirby Blowout Blast. Curiosidades *Podrían ser de la especie de Paint Roller. *Por primera vez sus versiones 3D aparecen en Kirby's Blowout Blast incluyendo sus formas vengadoras. *Ellos demoraron en reaparecer sin contar Mass Attack y Kirby Fighters Deluxe, 9 años desde Kirby Super Star Ultra hasta Kirby's Blowout Blast. *En Kirby's Avalanche, pasando al nivel 6, cuando juegas contra Lololó y Lalalá, Kirby entabla el siguiente diálogo con ellos en la intro: Kirby: ``''To get this far you must have a-MAZE-ing skill Tee hee, hee!!´´ (Traducido sería: ''Para llegar hasta aquí deben tener habilidad para los laberintos je, je!!). Lololó & Lalalá: ``''Oh yeah? Try and figure your way out of this!´´ (Traducido sería: Oh sí? ¡Trata de averiguar la manera de salir de esta!). Esto podría ser un guiño o referencia a la saga '''Eggerland' (juego de donde fueron inspirados estos dos personajes), puesto a que Kirby menciona la habilidad para los laberintos, ya que Eggerland se base en la lógica y en los puzzles, hay que tener habilidad. Lololó & Lalalá le responden Trata de averiguar la manera de salir de esta ya que dicho juego consiste básicamente en escapar de los laberintos o puzzles preparados para ti. Además, habilidad también se refiere al mismo juego de Kirby's Avalanche para poder combinar los Puyos, etc. Esta palabra tendría un significado doble. Pero lo más curioso es porqué Kirby menciona los laberintos, si el juego no tiene nada que ver con ellos, otra posibilidad a que sea un guiño o referencia a Eggerland. *En Kirby's Avalanche también se los relaciona con la melodía; cada vez que realizan una combinación de cuatro o más Puyos, se aprecia un efecto de notas musicales. Cuando estás apretado más de la mitad empiezan a cantar o silbar y se aprecia una nota a su derecha, mientras agitan sus manos. Curiosamente no muestran este comportamiento en ninguna de las demás entregas de Kirby. de:Lololo & Lalala en:Lololo & Lalala fr:Lololo et Lalala it:Lololo & Lalala ja:ロロロ&ラララ ru:Лололо и Лалала zh:罗罗罗&拉拉拉 Categoría:Jefes de Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Jefes de Kirby Super Star Ultra Categoría:El Coliseo Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes del anime Categoría:Jefes de Kirby Super Star Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Super Star Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Super Star Ultra Categoría:Personajes de Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Mass Attack Categoría:Jefes de Kirby Mass Atack Categoría:Kirby Mass Attack Categoría:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Blowout Blast Categoría:Kirby's Blowout Blast Categoría:Jefes de Kirby's Blowout Blast Categoría:Jefes de Kirby Mass Attack